A Particular Visitor (Part 9)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Moriarty A Particular Visitor (Part 9) 66 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago A stitch in time saves nine... Lewis has traveled back to London and visits Ariadne. He gives and her and the Lodgers bouquets from Dr. Jekyll. Lewis notices that Griffin is absent from the apartment, the invisible man having used a cat to appear as if he was still asleep in his bed. Lewis chases after him, eventually grabbing hold of him and imprisoning him to a mysterious small room. A man enters after Lewis leaves, and brutally tortures Griffin. After this mysterious man leaves, Griffin starts to lose consciousness. Back in London, Lewis goes back to Ariadne, lying to her that he lost Griffin and that their position may be compromised. The previous night, back at the warehouse: Mz. Hyde uses a freezing bobbin to incapacitate the bomb-wielding stern-faced man, annoying Jamie as she wished to have him all to herself. Anna notices Malemi is amongst them, and flees out of the warehouse. She and Matthew meet Cheshire outside and they decide to go back home. Jamie decides that Rose and anyone else injured needs to go to a hospital. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 "What happened?" asked Bryson groggily, hand to his head, as he emerged from the room where he'd been stashed. One of Moriarty's minions had knocked him out earlier, and he'd only just regained consciousness. Mz.Hyde Jamie's right, we need to get everyone who's been injured to a hospital! Do you think you can send us there Slyly? Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox RBDECEPTICON17 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Been focusing on my constitution test! But I took it already.) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Hope it went well! ^_^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (I think it did!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Excellent! :D)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito frowned when he couldn't pick up anything on his friend. Ears bent down on his mask, he turned to the others with his hands in the borrowed suit. At least nothing happened to it and he could return it unharmed. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago " A hospital is out of the question. " Malemi turned to them with a snort. He slid closer as he hissed through his teeth. " I doubt any doctors would have the courage to approach a creature like me, let alone a greater beast than I. And even if I were run such an errand, I doubt I would come out of it alive. " He stopped just short of the group and shook his pelt, stretching his claws to hide his fear. " The beast I know is one of respect. He would only come should the task have such a need. I would pay dearly if I wasted his time. " 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Jamie's eyes narrowed as she turned around to look at the mysterious beast, yet she showed no fear in front of Malemi. "I don't care about that beast's time. Rose needs medical attention, so you better find her some help or you will quickly regret not helping her." The brunette growled out, while Rose trembled in her arms, fear now mixing with pain that was still circulating through her beaten and bloodied body. Meanwhile, Jasper walked out of the room he and Bryson had been thrown into, rubbing at his head as it throbbed from a terrible headache, his eyes looking over the scene as he walked over to the older lodger. "What's going on?" He softly asked, confused. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited "I don't see our captors anywhere," Bryson answered Kaylock, "except for that man." He pointed to the frozen minion. "And Miss Knowles and Mz. Hyde need medical attention." He turned to the rest of the assembled lodgers. "If a hospital's out of the question, I volunteer my personal doctor. He's the best of the best!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I just want to get out of here and get these bullets out of me! How do we contact this friend of yours Mr. Slyly? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I am going to go find Lewis," Kito said to Mz Hyde. He turned and climbed out of the room and jumped on to the street. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited As more voices chimed in, Malemi slunk further and further away from them, back arching and fur rising. His tail lashed across the floor with rising agitation. He looked down, hiding his gaze from everyone around him. First Lewis is gone, then He gets wrapped up here, then CHESHIRE of ALL MEN is with them. And then he and his rat's nest of a family escape and he LET them. And now he's being YELLED AT and-- " EVERYONE JUST STOP!!! ENOUGH OF THIS NOISE!! " Malemi screeched at the top of his lungs, smoke blasting though the room like a shock wave. With a snarl, he glared wildly at the people in the room, his teeth bared and ready. " YOU ALL CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!! BLEEDING OR NOT, I'M NOT STAYING HERE ANYMORE. I"M GOING TO GLASGOW AND THAT'S FINAL! " With that, he darted away, slipping back outside and stopping on the roof. He threw his claws against the roof, clawing away with furious passion. Curses and hisses mixed together with the sound of shingles shattering and falling away in a clatter. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( RBDECEPTICON17 ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited And the creature's screeching quickly had Rose trembling, sobbing and crying in fear within Jamie's warm and strong arms. Jamie's eyes instantly darted down to her terrified crush, the brunette holding Rose close, allowing the poor blonde to cry in her arms. She then shot her gaze upto the ceiling, rubies blazing with fury. "Get the f*ck back in here and apologise to Rose, you bl**dy b*sterd!!" The brunette shouted, furious. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Bryson straightened with a startle at the smoke, the raised voices, and the sounds from the roof. "Glasgow?" he echoed unthinkingly. ((Mz.Hyde )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Everybody please remain calm! It'll be no good if the guards notice us! Please! Just calm down! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (My character is still involved? He kind of left to find lewis.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Oh okay! I'll just tag Fox, then.)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ( RBDECEPTICON17 Go ahead and skip me and tag me next turn! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Jekyll1886 "Ay, but he ran," answered Lewis, beginning to catch his breath a little better. "I pursued, but he wove in and out o' traffic, spookin' horses. I nearly got run over by a carriage tryin' to follow him." He let out a breath, concerned. "We may be compromised, Dr. Radcliffe," he said soberly. "Get everyone up. We should move. Quick as we can." ----------------------- "What? What do you mean 'may be compromised'?" Ariadne asked, her eyes tinting. Something's not right here. "How did you lose Griffin? Did you see where he went?" "Ariadne?" a voice called out. Through the hallway leading to the study, Hobbimer wheeled out. "You all right? What's wron... Who are you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Were it truly Satan that had taken his share of blood from Griffin, the world would have dismayed at how utterly human he seemed once he had left the man behind like a rag tossed over the shoulder. Perhaps then, it was fortunate for the masses that Roland Sarte was as human as they came. He grieved the loss of his son Pierre as much as any father would- perhaps even more so, for Pierre had been his legacy, his only child. He had hoped that by placing Pierre at La Rose Vivante that he would spare his son's delicate constitution from the bloody hands and swinging fists of the family business. His dear sister Marguerite had tearfully broken his heart with the discovery of Pierre's broken body, and they had grieved long and burning into the night. Perhaps, he thought with the bitter laugh of a man who had lived far too much in his life, he should have known better than to expect the pigs of mankind to be merciful. With a weary sigh and a watery smile, he placed a wreath of cypress, white lilies, red roses, and marigold on his son's final resting place, then made his way to his next stop. Formerly La Rose Vivante, he and Marguerite had changed the name of the restaurant to Chez Pierre, in memoriam of the child they had both lost. He hoped that with his Pierre's murderer currently suspended over a pool of his own blood that Pierre might find rest from the injustice of it all. He had no way of knowing if that was the case. What monsters there were in the world! What sorrows and joys there were in life! On to business as usual, then, and picking up the shattered pieces of a broken legacy. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "'See where he--'?" echoed Lewis in disbelief. Had Ariadne forgotten Hawley was invisible? Hobbimer spoke. "Apologies, good sir. I'm Dr. Lewis Weir, sometime consultant for the Society for Arcane Sciences. You have our sincerest thanks for giving some of our number shelter in their time of need. "I had just come from Glasgow, where some others of us managed to escape. Jekyll wanted me to check in on things here, and to thank you. "Yet it seems one Hawley Griffin, a traitor and known collaborator with Moriarty, escaped Dr. Radcliffe's keen watch. Understandable, given he's invisible. But incredibly unfortunate. "I attempted to follow, but ears can only do so much. He ran into traffic, with its concomitant clatter, and is no doubt long gone by now. "Therefore, time is of the essence. I don't know how much Moriarty knows, how much Griffin may have told him. Better safe than sorry. We need to move. At least until things die down. "You have Dr. Jekyll's profound gratitude for your hospitality--I do hope you liked the flowers--and my humble apologies that it's come to this." He looked at Ariadne. "Every second we waste brings us one step closer to potential danger. If you won't rouse the lodgers, I will." So saying, he set about doing just that, explaining the situation to them in turn. They gathered what little they had, cursing the names of Hawley Griffin and Professor James Moriarty alike. Even Radcliffe got the occasional sidelong glance or shake of the head. Hobbimer, however, they thanked profusely, many of them saddened that someone so kind should be endangered by the madmen who threatened them all. Soon, everyone was ready to leave. ((Dr. H. Griffin )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago But not Radcliffe. She was looking directly at Molony. Though packed, he had overheard Lewis' explanation, and Ariadne could tell something was wrong. Molony had tried to avoid her best he could, but when everyone was ready, Ariadne brought him into the kitchen, shutting the sliding double doors. "Was he telling the truth?" she asked him fervently. Her heartbeat was pounding. Her hands shaking. Her eyes coloured lilac. Molony kept his head down, he knew what her eyes did. "Ariadne, I-" "ANSWER ME, MOLONY!" she shouted, her eyes flaring. Molony covered his eyes. Hobbimer heard it from outside. He looked over to Dr. Weir worriedly, and wheeled over to the kitchen door before he could. "I wouldn't, Dr. Weir. You don't know what she does with her..." Hobbimer told him, hesitating. "Her..." ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Lewis pitied Molony having to deal with Ariadne. She was being downright irrational, in his opinion. After all, Weir'd given no cause for suspicion. And everything he'd said had, technically, been true. Additionally, Lewis, being from another dimension, was nowhere written on Molony's skin. In the end, it really wasn't his concern. He had no intention of going into that kitchen; he had lodgers to lead. "Not to worry," he assured Hobbimer. "I'm sorry for any trouble we've caused you. A good day to you, sir." And, with that, Weir took his leave. He was the last one out the door, making sure to close it behind him. ((Dr. H. Griffin It's okay to go on and reply; Tai's last post was their last on this thread.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lewis isn't in my book, Ariadne, you know this..." Molony meekly replied. Nothing scared him particularly, book and everything; but he didn't want to disappoint her. She was his friend after all. Most of all he just hoped the feeling was mutual. If anything she was just using him. "But you'll know where Griffin is, then?!" Ariadne answered, stepping at Molony. "Is he going to the Society? To Moriarty? Where?" "He's not going to be going anywhere... for... for a while." Molony replied, not daring to look at her. He could feel the light on his face. "Ariadne, this isn't how-" "You told me where Lewis Weir and his cabal was, after they got there! So why can't you tell me where Griffin is?!" Ariadne pressed. "He could be in danger, why can't you tell me?" "Because he's not in my book after he goes past a street, all right?!" Molony shouted back. "He just dropped out after someone approached him. He's not in my book until... until, I can't say that I can't say that..." ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Lewis guided the lodgers away from Hobbimer's, turning right, then left, heading for safety. ((Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ariadne stopped. Her eyes faded back to blue. And she rested on the counter. Molony uncovered his eyes, and looked at Ariadne as she crumpled to the floor. "Why do you want to find Griffin so much?" Molony asked her, crouching down next to her. She knew that he knew already, but told him anyway. "You know about Hobbimer. Paralysed from the waist down by Moriarty. I couldn't help him, I did nothing. Hobbimer was lying on the floor, telling me not to worry, me crying by his side. It was a few hours later when Booth arrived was Charlie taken to a hospital. And... seeing Griffin, bleeding and lying on the floor, the same way as Hobbimer was... I felt that I should help, that I must." A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Molony simply watched her. "I know what Griffin is. I know that he's a traitor, I know that he's a monster. But... I just feel that if I save him, I save myself." "You were young when Hobbimer's conflict with Moriarty happened. There was nothing you could do." "I know. Maybe finding Moriarty and bringing him to justice would be better. But saving a life saves the world entire." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Given the sheer number of lodgers, the group was not moving very quickly. Still, they continued on. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You can't correct your mistakes, Ariadne. It's printed in book for all time. You can't change it, make it worse or better. But it's not about the past, it's about what you do after it. Think of the Lodgers out there. You saved them, Griffin included. It was his choice to escape. He made the choice to try and leave London for good." She looked at him surprised. At least she knew something. "Yeah." Molony replied to her expression. "He wasn't going to Moriarty. He was going to disappear. Hopefully never seeing any of you again. And he probably will now." "Does he come back in your book?" she asked. Molony looked to her and tapped twice his nose with his finger. "A hint, at least?" "Can't." Molony simply replied. "What matters is what you do now. If you decide to go then go. Get on with it. Sit back, kick off your shoes. Enjoy it. Stop worrying. People get hurt along the way, that's life. Forgive, but don't forget. Now get after Lewis. Take a right, then left. You'll find them." "What about you?" "My fortune is not with what you do, now go!" Ariadne flung the doors to the kitchen open, hugging Hobbimer and telling him that she'll see him again soon; grabbing her things and rushing out of the door. She sprinted down the street right, then took the first left. By the speed of how the group moved yesterday, Ariadne knew they'd be slow. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Indeed, Ariadne had soon caught up to them. Lewis led from the front and the rear by turn, making sure no one was left behind. One of these passes chanced to bring him in proximity to Ariadne. "You know, Hobbimer is welcome to join us, if he doesn't feel safe there," Weir offered. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Moriarty won't go to him. He never knew I was there, and has no reason to believe any of us were there." Ariadne replied, not looking at him. "And besides, Moriarty wouldn't want to be there, especially when Miss Booth the housekeeper is angry." She smirked at that last comment. Miss Booth. The scourge of her stay there. No doubt jealous of Hobbimer's affection toward Ariadne. Not only that but Ariadne had known that Booth knew who paralysed Hobbimer. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Weir gave a little chuckle at the bit about the housekeeper, but still looked anxious. "Given that Hawley absconded from Hobbimer's and therefore knows the location, aren't you even a wee bit concerned Moriarty might find it out?" he asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne tensed, knowing what Hawley was going to do when he escaped. But she relaxed, and tried to be calm. "Firstly, Hawley wasn't going to Moriarty. He wasn't crawling back to him. He was leaving London." she replied, barely looking at him. "For good. He didn't want to see us again. Secondly, Molony told me that Hawley disappeared from the all-seeing all-knowing book of his after crossing a street and meeting someone. I don't believe Moriarty is capable of that." She gave him a stern look, but resumed. "I don't care what you've done with him anymore, and I don't care that you lied to me. Just know that there could've been a better way than taking him somewhere to be locked up until God knows when. You could've just let him go to disappear. So, I doubt Hawley will be telling anyone anything about where Hobbimer is." Ariadne quickened her pace, but kept her distance from the others. They still regarded her with glances. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis caught up with Ariadne, but kept his voice low enough no one but she could hear. "First of all, Dr. Radcliffe, I haven't lied to you. Everything I've said is true. Bear that in mind. Kindly don't hurl accusations at someone who's only trying to do what's best. "Second, how do you know what Hawley sought to do? Did he have an intimate tête-à-tête with you before his escape? Did you help him abscond, thereby endangering everyone? "Third, even if Hawley wants to leave London, that does not excuse all the wrong he has done. "He's injured different members of the Society just because he could, like a boy picking wings off a fly. He beat me to what would have been my death if not for Millie's timely intervention. He's one reason I don't have a room at the Society--I've no doubt the cad would kill me in my sleep. Not to mention he betrayed the Society to Moriarty, thereby endangering everyone. "Did you know, Dr. Radcliffe, he's a murderer besides? You are defending a murderer," he said, incredulous at her imprudence. "By saving his life, you are accountable for all the people he slaughters in future. If you helped him escape, doubly so. "It doesn't matter whether he's left London or not. He's a danger wherever he goes. "Your ideals may be admirable, Radcliffe. But your application of them profanes the very heart of pacifism." "I hope Hawley is locked up. You yourself said to me, in the very first conversation we ever had, 'Resolve it or imprison it.' I don't know about you, but I would be perfectly happy if that devil never benighted another soul again. "And I don't buy into Molony's book. The future isn't written in stone, nor indelible ink. So I can't just take your word on Griffin's motive. Therefore, I'll not take any chances with the lodgers' lives, thank you much. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He quickened his pace. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited He told me nothing. Never helped him escape. Never said it excused his crimes. I may be pacifistic, and I may hate him for violence, Weir, but that doesn't mean my application of my ideals taints it. I haven't used one single piece of violence in my actions. Molony knew where your lot was. How did that happen, then? She wanted to shout that into Lewis' face. But she didn't. She controlled herself, her ears going red in suppressed rage. Ariadne wasn't going to explain to him why she wanted to save Hawley. Clearly he wouldn't understand from what she has seen. One of the Lodgers, a young woman wearing dark clothes, lagged next to her. She nudged Ariadne gently. "Good of you to ignore him." the young lodger replied. "Best not to dwell on it, more important things than that waste-of-space Griffin. What was that phrase Lewis said? "Resolve it or imprison it" You came up with that?" "Yes." Ariadne replied, not looking at her. "But I meant situations with it. Not people. Guess it was a tad vague. "Resolve it or forget it" would be a better alternative I guess." "Ah, well. People are strange creatures. You can't always convince them of something. Of safety, of protection, of pardon." the woman told her. "But it's best not to dwell on it. Move forward, learn from it, move on." "Thank you." Ariadne replied monotonously, and didn't say much of anything after. Neither did the young woman next to her. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Imprisoning situations makes no sense, thought Lewis, though he said nothing, as he felt there'd be no point. He felt an unnerving shift in energy behind him. Out of the blue, Lavender suddenly agreed with Radcliff. Another puppet, came the chilling realization. In the end, though, he couldn't say he was really surprised. Perhaps whatever godling has its hand up their arses seeks to comfort itself. What an odd notion, that. He shook his head and walked on, resolving to ignore them. At least he now had a better idea how the phenomenon worked. He did his level best to lead the lodgers, though he couldn't help but wonder how many of them would eventually be hijacked in service to the would-be demigod's ego. At last, the group arrived at a narrow building on Hanover Street, the structure utterly unremarkable save for its red door. Lewis unlocked it and bade them enter, making sure all were accounted for, then locked and barred the door behind them and secreted away the key. He set the less-than-pristine bouquet down on a shelf in the pantry. He was presently out of food, but he did set about making tea for everyone. With concern, he noticed Malemi was nowhere to be seen. He picked up a telegram off the floor. It had been opened, so his flatmate must have read it. Then, where...? Yet he had lodgers to attend to. And he didn't think he could trust them alone with Ariadne, as she wasn't herself. Neither was Lavender. He accepted he'd have to look into Malemi's whereabouts later. He served the tea, resorting to using some of his chemistry equipment when he ran out of cups. He apologized to his guests for the unconventional containers, but reassured they'd been thoroughly washed. ((Rough rendering of the ground floor of the flat, from the front door and from the kitchen: )) see more 4 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne was herself, just as stubborn. But she supposed that was also a weakness rather than an asset. The flat was slightly cramped with all these Lodgers squeezed in, but Ariadne sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. She closed her eyes. Wonder where Molony is going to go. I don't understand why Lewis was so skeptical. Molony found where you were, Lewis. How could he have otherwise? Molony even said you weren't in the book! No matter, no matter. Molony can take care of himself, I'm sure... but maybe he should've come with us. But he wasn't. After saying ta to Hobbimer, Molony left with everything he could, and stepped out onto the London streets. Molony, using the little money he had left, hailed a second-rate cab. He knew where Moriarty would be, and he was going to do what he was told. For the sake of the book, he would do as he was told. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Lewis simply waited, tending to the lodgers' needs. He did wonder what had become of Rose, Jamie, Bryson, Kaylock, Mz. Hyde, Malemi, and Kito. But there were people safe in Glasgow, at least. And people safe here. It was the most he could hope for, for now. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago After a few minutes of sitting, Ariadne made herself some tea, and sat back where she was. She ruffled through her own satchel, and took out a thick book, crammed with extra pages and bookmarks. Utilizing a pencil, Ariadne flicked through the various chapters of her life's work. Anesthetics, toxins, fertilizers, hallucinogens, morphine, ether. Alternates she had created over years and years. Ariadne wondered offhandedly as to why Moriarty didn't want her research. It had far more destructive capabilities. It could be used to poison water, it could be used to ensure people followed his will, it could be used to take hold of a city without firing a single shot. Putting her tea down, stuffing the book in her satchel, and making her way to the door; Ariadne made her way to the door. She'd go to the Society, get her research, and come back. Simple enough. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis didn't know why Ariadne wouldn't accept the tea he'd made. Perhaps she just personally disliked him that much. Ah, well, he thought. Can't please everyone. After a bit, she went to the door, which Lewis had locked with his key as a safety precaution, as well as barred. He thought she looked determined, perhaps as if she aimed to leave. Why she'd want to was beyond him. I pray I'm simply misreading her... "Dr. Radcliffe," he asked in a quiet voice as he sidled up to her, "are you alright?" Concern was written on his face. "Do you need anything?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ariadne tried the door, but it was either locked or barred. Lewis... She looked back at him when she heard his voice. Worry was a more prevalent expression on her face. "Dr. Weir... Lewis," Ariadne began, struggling. "I know that you and I don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, more than I would want. I just... want to apologise. For things I said and for things I could've said. You've been extremely kind to me and I've done little to reciprocate it. So consider this a sorry and a thank you." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Indeed, the door had been barred as well as been locked with a key, the whereabouts of which were known only to Weir. "I...thank you, Ariadne," he said, brows raised in surprise. "It's true our opinions may differ, but I hope that's no cause for any ill feelings." He glanced from her to the lodgers and the kitchen and back. "I'm sorry I don't have more to offer than tea," he said sheepishly. 1 •Share › − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "It's not the tea. I need to get back to the Society as soon as possible." Ariadne told him. "It's undefended, and I need to make sure my research is safe." She fidgeted. "As soon as I secure it, I'll come back." Ariadne added. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "Oh," said Lewis with a nod, suddenly understanding. "Not to worry," he reassured. "Alice and Richard--er, Dr. Prince--cleared out your and everyone else's research, notes, even experiments so Moriarty couldn't come back and steal them. They were most careful as well as supremely thorough, thanks in part to Charricthran's help--he knows every shadowed nook, cranny, and secret compartment in the place. Your research, along with Jekyll's and everyone else's, is perfectly safe in a very secure location in Glasgow. "When all of this blows over, we'll simply bring the research back to London and pick up where we left off, as best we can," he asserted, glad he could for once give her a bit of good news. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Right, then I need to go there, urgently. Can you give me the address?" Ariadne asked calmly. I don't care if they were "most careful"; if anything bad happens to those containers without my supervision... I'll never forgive myself. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "If I just went about giving out the address, I'm afraid it wouldn't remain nearly as secure," he explained apologetically. "Not to worry, though--extra-special precautions were taken with your equipment, given the nature of your field of study." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Be that as it may, the containers need careful supervision, not just transportation. And I don't believe I know any of those handling them." Ariadne replied, still calm. "I need to go to them immediately. The containers can leak, and I need to check them. Please." She looked at the Lodgers. "I saved them, Lewis. The least you could do is give me until tomorrow." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Not to worry," Lewis said with a nod of reassurance. "Your containers are themselves contained within a pocket dimension, thanks to one of the lodgers. They won't leak, nor does time pass there. They're precisely the same as the moment they entered. Neither your experiments nor any people are in any danger as things stand." He looked Radcliffe earnestly in the eye. "I am not at all unappreciative of your actions, Ariadne. You led these lodgers to safety, and rightly so. Just as I've now done for them, along with those in Glasgow. "I might, however, point out that ensuring they had a safe haven in another city to which they could escape did not come without its own expense and effort on my part. I've invested much in making certain no more lodgers fall into Moriarty's clutches--yourself included. The least you could do is bear with me until tomorrow when, luck willing, this mess shall have resolved itself." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Moriarty doesn't leave no stone unturned, Lewis. And the Society is one in his shoe. "Fine!" Ariadne piped, suddenly cheerful. She went back to her spot, sat there and flicked through her book. Repressing anger was a lot easier if one were to appear jovial. "Could I have some more tea? It's going to be a long day for me." ------------------ The Society was only a few street corners away. Molony was getting closer. He knew it was abandoned, both in terms of research and Lodgers, but he knew that one person would be there. And that he himself had to be there at the exact time. Molony didn't know why. The forces of the universe could be at play, or maybe it was some sort of paradox. Maybe it was just because. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886)) •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( Dr. H. Griffin: Moriarty kicked the open bear trap, sending it flying across the alleyway, clanking with the brick walls. He then suddenly remembered. Griffin. Advancing, he found another pool of dried blood, but no Griffin. It wasn't usual for Moriarty to explode the way he did. He was normally reservedly calm, even in situations which could endanger his life; this was a trait he admired in himself. Those situations seemed to excite him most of the time. Standoffs between rival gangs, him in the crossfire, it was almost his way of an opiate. The truest form of living. His shouts could've been heard from a mile away. Shouts that didn't form any coherent words; not even a single syllable of English. They eventually stopped and Moriarty, gripped hands, clenched teeth, frowned face; exited the alleyway. Griffin was gone. He should have blown that bloody scientist's brains out then and there, relieve himself of a burden; but he didn't. Moriarty had elected to let him bleed, to suffer until his last breath. Why would anyone save him? The Lodgers certainly wouldn't. They would have killed him at the second he spoke. Why? Why would anyone save HIM?! Tairais: Charricthran had to put a hand over his face and swallow his laughter at Moriarty's explosive rage. Served the damn cockroach right. Hopefully none of the fuzz decided to wander over and investigate a potential murder victim. That could make things a titch difficult, regardless of whether or not those who arrived were in Moriarty's pocket or not. The wind danced and caught leaves and scattered papers, bouncing, jovial almost. He regarded it with a wry smile. It was right, after all: Moriarty's downfall would be underestimating the Lodgers. A great bunch of wild cards, the lot of them. He let Moriarty's shadow ferry him ever onward, ever curious to see how things would develop. All the while, the wind laughed in its soundless way, and he smiled with it, in his formless way. Dr. H. Griffin: Moriarty clambered into the carriage, knocked the roof with his cane, and waited for the warehouse to roll in. After his business there would be concluded, he would commission his spies to find Griffin and kill him. Perhaps Cheshire's invisibility would help. Tairais: Charricthran watched for the warehouse with equal parts curiosity and something like anticipation. The sky felt as if it was holding its breath, even the wind's laughter fading into quiet undertones. Something was bound to happen, of that, he was certain. 'Twas the calm before the storm-- what would he do during its course? Only one way to find out. Time passed in silence as the carriage rumbled on, and then it didn’t. A secret, internal curse was carried by the prying fingers of the wind from the carriage driver, causing Charricthran to pull his focus back to his immediate surroundings. The sight before him caused him to devilishly smirk, though the gesture was lost in the darkness of his form. How convenient, to be ensnared by a crowd enjoying the fair morning. People milled around and went to and fro, a morning market in full swing, wares for sale under bright flags and faces, beaming in the early sunlight. Servants and shopkeepers and flower-sellers and food vendors all did business at a brisk pace, taking in wonder after wonder. Behind the carriage, more shops lining the street opened their doors, attracting even more people. The entire street was packed solid for five blocks, and the side streets quickly filled up, too. The carriage found itself engulfed in a sea of humanity, with no exit. A banner suspended above read, “Autumn Harvest Festival Market”. The mobbing throngs of people slowed the flow of all but foot traffic to a pace that would have made a snail impatient. Charricthran took in all the sights and sounds with the cheer of someone savoring a fine wine. "Take that, ya great bleedin’ roach. Even the universe bloody well despises your ilk." A thought carried silently on the breeze, nothing more. MillieGriffin: A series of loud bangs like gunshots rang out and spooked the horses pulling Moriarty’s carriage. The carriage fell over onto its side, just barely missing the people in the crowd. The whole ordeal jostled Moriarty about inside the carriage. The horses were rapidly unhooked from the carriage, and bolted as soon as they got up. Two little urchin girls scampered away, laughing, and disappeared into the crowd. Dr. H. Griffin )) see more •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited ((I really would, but the people inside the warehouse haven't left yet. I'm sorry for it being so slow, but I don't want to make assumptions about what happens there before they leave. I'm sure it won't be long now, they seem to moving things ahead.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Yeah but this happens after Moriarty goes to the Society and before he makes it to the warehouse. Moriarty slept, ate, and found no one, and is stuck in traffic south of the Thames. Molony's gone to meet Moriarty at the Society, so this needs to be resolved before Lewis and Ariadne's thread. The warehouse results have no bearing on this. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago ((Right, okay, fair point.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago Moriarty climbed out of the carriage, cursed whomever toppled it, and found the driver unconscious from the fall. "Excellent." Moriarty told himself sarcastically. He looked around the street, finding a cab with two passengers just a few metres away. Moriarty walked briskly toward it, nodding to the driver, who took of his hat and lowered his head. He poked his head through the window. The two passengers, presumably husband and wife, judging by the rings on fingers, were shocked. "I am commandeering this vehicle. Get out." Moriarty ordered them. They didn't. "I am Professor James Moriarty, and I am telling you to get out. Now." With the name told, the couple clambered out and walked away. Moriarty leaned over to the driver, his head still bowed. The professor couldn't see if he was armed or not. "Are you armed, driver?" he asked. "I am, sir." the driver responded. "Pistol, full magazine, with extra rounds in me pocket, sir." "Good. If anyone tries to interfere with this carriage as that one over there was," Moriarty told him, pointing to the crowded-round toppled carriage. "Then you aim that pistol of your's at them. If they fail to move, fire a warning shot. I will deal with any police interference. Take me to the nearest Thames docks." The driver nodded, and Moriarty took his seat. Knocking the roof with his cane, the carriage rolled away. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The carriage rolled away, despite the crowd. How very strange that was. Or was it? The crowd parted before the carriage and the driver took it down a side street that was oddly free of people. It entered an old, covered carriageway that could be closed off from either end. A stone roof above. Cobblestone below. Bricks to one side. More stone to the other. No doors or windows in either wall, nor the covering nor the cobbles. Not even a manhole. And then the sturdy, metal-clad wooden doors closed off both ends of the passage at the same instant. Just before they did, ten fully-armed men entered at one end, ten fully-armed women at the other. Then their compatriots outside sealed and locked the passage. Moriarty was surrounded by twenty-one very skilled people. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. He’d fallen right into the trap set by the Marseilles mafia and the Forty Elephants. The driver stopped the carriage and unhooked the horse. He threw open the door to the carriage. “Out, sir,” he commanded, keeping his fully-loaded gun leveled at Moriarty and safely out of the professor’s reach. He, too, had been part of the operation all along. As had the crowd in the streets. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Tairais • 2 years ago And yet, Moriarty smiled. He always heard of rival gangs, but had never given them much credence. It was quite admirable of them to try and pull something like this. But then again, bravery was the kindest word for stupidity. "I take it your lot aren't privy to bribery?" Moriarty remarked. "There's really no use to this, frankly. But I suppose I'd better make my point across." Moriarty climbed out, still smiling his wry, sinister smile; his cane firmly in his hand, pocket in the other. "You, every single one of you, will cease this folly; in fact, every single action against me will cease. Judging by the attire of the men present, I may distinguish the Marseilles mafia? And judging by the attire of the women present, the Forty Elephants? Now, forty years in the business I have mastered and perfected, I've come to learn a certain amount of inspection of people such as you all. And I have learned that every single person ultimately acts out of self-interest." He nodded his head to his right pocket. "As some of you may be aware if you even remotely know me by my more recent endeavors, I have an affinity for explosives. One more probable explosion is more closer to home than you think. In my hand is a clenched rubber ball attached to a tube that runs across my shoulder and into this jacket. Into which there are two flasks containing a dangerously explosive liquid. The denotative charge is thus attached to the tube, both in part mechanical and chemical. This charge has the instantaneous nature of a camera shutter, meaning immediate pressure from this rubber ball will detonate this bomb. I always carry this with me, even at home. A man such as me necessitates this. And with the sealing of the metal doors in this quaint closed-space, the explosion itself will be contained and thus killing everyone inside. Observe." Moriarty unbuttoned his dark linen jacket, revealing, attached to the side front seam inside, two flasks in netting, the tube running from his shoulder. "Any questions before I get the ball rolling?" he asked, smiling. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Charricthran had been waiting to directly tamper with the cockroach's plans since the start of this whole clusterf*ck. Nothing he loved more than changing things, plans included. Where better to do so than from Moriarty's own shadow? He worked quickly and quietly as the would-be-king talked, motions carried in the blink of an eye. A single, near-silent whisper, covered by the sound of Moriarty's yammering, and the tube was cut clean through from within the shadows of the folds and tucks of the man's clothing. The ball halted and placed in the other court with hardly the smile of a sound. Of course, the assembled gangs before him didn't know that, and they reacted accordingly. Bang-bang! Sure shots from a sureshooter in the crowd, one in each of Moriarty's hands without hesitation. There were no questions. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy